A customer of a provider of communication services may maintain multiple sites. For example, a company may maintain remote sites in multiple cities. Each remote site may be associated with a Local Area Network (LAN). The customer may require access to the Internet and/or may require communication between the LANs. The provider of communication services may provide Internet Protocol (IP) connectivity to the LANs and may enable secure communication between the LANs by establishing a Virtual Private Network (VPN) across an IP network. In order for a LAN to connect to an IP network, such as the Internet, the customer may need to purchase a Customer Edge (CE) router. If the customer maintains a large number of sites, the customer may need to purchase a large number of CE routers, resulting in high operating costs.